Mindanao Visayas Basketball Association
The Mindanao Visayas Basketball Association (MVBA) is a community-based amateur commercial basketball league in Southern Philippines sanctioned by the country's National Sports Association for basketball, the Samahang Basketbol ng Pilipinas (SBP). The league is made up of teams from the Visayas and Mindanao. Formal operations began on February 25, 2006 with the opening of the ML Kwarta Padala First Conference at the MSU-IIT Gym in Iligan City, Lanao del Norte. Forward Mark Bonifacio of Montana Pawnshop-Davao made the first basket in league history during the opening game versus PacMan-GenSan. The league is a brainchild of multi-titled coach and Cebu City Councilor Raul "Yayoy" D. Alcoseba, who wanted to have a Vis-Min league managed by Vis-Min people and based in the area. With the financial backing of sports patron Michel J. Lhuillier, the dream became a reality in late 2005 as Alcoseba and his staff began the groundwork by talking to potential team owners and sponsors. Former FIBA referee Jose "Boy" Murillo and PBA legend Wilfredo "Willy" Generalao were named as the MVBA's two co-equal commissioners, with Murillo in charge of the Visayas games and Generalao in Mindanao. Gov. Oscar S. Moreno, team owner of Misamis Oriental, was unanimously elected as the MVBA's Chairman. In 2008, it merged with the National Basketball Conference (NBC), and Third Force Inc. (TFI) to form the new Liga Pilipinas. MVBA Teams (as of Second Conference 2007) Visayas Division *M. Lhuillier Kwarta Padala-Cebu City *Arthro Kontra Arthritis-Cebu *Cebu Landmaster-Mandaue Mindanao Division *Duterte Agilas-Davao *Holcim MoneyGram-Misamis Oriental *MP Warriors-General Santos Inactive Member Teams *West Negros College-Bacolod Mustangs *Cagayan de Oro Rapids *Montana Pawnshop-Davao *Iligan Archangels *Toyota-Iloilo Warriors *Lanao Royals *Mantawi Traders/Talisay Aquastars Guest Teams *TeleTech Titans *Henkel-Sista Super Sealers *Dazz 'Sang Patak Kitchen Specialists *Burger King Whoppers *Pharex Medics *Toyota-Balintawak Road Kings *Fifth Avenue Telecoms *Spring Cooking Oil-Malabon *Bacchus Energy Drink-Manila *Zamboanga Latinos *Pagadian Explorers *North Cotabato Braves *Hotel Fortuna (Iligan Crusaders) *Cindy's-Tacloban *Hotel Fortuna-Boljoon (University of the Visayas) MVBA Champions The league holds two long tournaments or conferences every season. In between, a sprinkling of brief tournaments are held either as a warm-up for the coming conference or in honor of a special occasion. *'2005' **Gov. Gwen Garcia Cup: PacMan-GenSan *'2006' **Mayor Lawrence Cruz Cup: M. Lhuillier Kwarta Padala-Cebu City **'First Conference: M. Lhuillier Kwarta Padala-Cebu City' **Invitational: M. Lhuillier Kwarta Padala-Cebu City **'Second Conference: M. Lhuillier Kwarta Padala-Cebu City' *'2007' **Gov. Oscar Moreno Cup: M. Lhuillier Kwarta Padala-Cebu City **Cebu City Charter Cup: Heartvit-Tribu Guardo **'First Conference: Holcim Pryce Pharma-MisOr' **Invitational: M. Lhuillier Kwarta Padala-Cebu City **Hotel Fortuna Cup: Cebu Landmaster-Mandaue **'Second Conference: M. Lhuillier Kwarta Padala-Cebu City' **Christmas League: M. Lhuillier Kwarta Padala-Cebu City *'2008' **Sinulog Cup: M. Lhuillier Kwarta Padala-Cebu City MVBA Most Valuable Players *'2006' **First Conference-Visayas: Jayford Rodriguez (M. Lhuillier) **First Conference-Mindanao: Louie Medalla (PacMan) **First Conference-Finals: Woodrow Enriquez (M. Lhuillier) **Second Conference-Visayas: Stephen Padilla (M. Lhuillier) **Second Conference-Mindanao: Gilbert Demape (MisOr) **Second Conference-Finals: Stephen Padilla (M. Lhuillier) *'2007' **First Conference: Franklin Nailon (MisOr) **Invitational: Danilo Aying (M. Lhuillier) **Second Conference-Visayas: Bruce Dacia (M. Lhuillier) **Second Conference-Mindanao: Lowell Briones (MisOr) **Second Conference-Finals: Bruce Dacia (M. Lhuillier) *'2008' **Sinulog Cup: Bruce Dacia and Woodrow Enriquez (M. Lhuillier) PBA Call-Ups The MVBA is proud that several of its alumni have made it to the professional Philippine Basketball Association (PBA). Aside from rookies, several free agents have received their second chance at pro stardom after credible performances in the MVBA. This listing is limited to those players who saw action in the regular conferences. *'2006' **Jimwell Torion (Landmaster) - Santa Lucia Realtors **Stephen Padilla (M. Lhuillier) - Air21 Express **Ernesto Billones (Landmaster) - Talk 'N Text Phone Pals *'2007' **JR Quinahan (Landmaster/Arthro) - Alaska Aces **Philip Butel (Montana) - Santa Lucia Realtors **Dale Singson (Landmaster) - Alaska Aces MVBA Venues In only two years, the MVBA has been literally around, playing official games in almost every major city or urban area in the Visayas and Mindanao. *New Cebu Coliseum *University of San Carlos Main Gym (Cebu City) *Mandaue City Cultural and Sports Center *Talisay City Sports Complex (Cebu) *Marcelo A. Barba Sports Center (Toledo City) *Mayor Experanza S. Binghay Memorial Cultural and Sports Complex (Balamban, Cebu) *Pinamungajan Sports Center (Pinamungajan, Cebu) *Talisay City Sports Complex (Negros Occidental) *University of San Agustin-Gym (Iloilo City) *Pototan Astrodome (Pototan, Iloilo) *Mindanao Civic Center (Tubod, Lanao del Norte) *Mindanao State University-Iligan Institute of Technology Gym (Iligan City) *Xavier University Gym (Cagayan de Oro City) *Liceo de Cagayan University Gym (Cagayan de Oro City) *Father Saturnino Urios University Gym (Butuan City) *Maramag Gymnasium (Maramag, Bukidnon) *Almendras Gymnasium (Davao City) *Panabo City Coliseum *Digos City Stadium *General Santos City Coliseum *Oval Plaza Covered Court (General Santos City) *South Cotabato Gym and Cultural Center (Koronadal City) Media coverage The MVBA games are broadcast via UHF station Cebu Catholic Television Network (CCTN-47) daily at 3:30PM, Philippine Standard Time. The station's signal covers most of the Visayas and parts of Northern Mindanao. CCTN-47 is also available on cable television, just call your local operator for times and availability. The MVBA broadcast panel is a combination of veteran and up and coming commentators led by Sandi Geronimo, Randy Sacdalan, Anthony Servinio, John Montalvan and Brian Madronero. Aside from television, the MVBA enjoys good print coverage from both local and national newspapers, tabloids and magazines. An official league website is in the works for 2008. For the moment, the MVBA has maintained a deal with Gameface.Ph as its official Internet media partner since 2006. Category:Basketball leagues